Conventionally, fan blades of an electric fan are integrally formed with a rotary hub. From the point of view of manufacture, it has the benefit of decreasing the number of fan components. However, it may hinder delivery because a large space is, occupied by the hub and the blades. The required space is even larger if the electric fan has a large size. Thus, it is desirable to provide an electric fan having detachable blades in order to overcome the above drawback of prior art.